


From Gallifrey

by EstherA2J



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Gallifrey to Trenzalore,/<br/>It's a long way down the track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Gallifrey

From Gallifrey to Trenzalore,

It's a long way down the track.

From Trenzalore to Gallifrey,

It's just as far to go back.

It's a long, long way, but now I know

Just where to go to get back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the style of the children's book "The Train to Timbuctoo" by Margaret Wise Brown.


End file.
